


发肤之下7

by piaopiao1



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 12:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20258356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piaopiao1/pseuds/piaopiao1
Summary: 补魔❤️❤️❤️讲真的是剧情需要，没什么嚼劲





	发肤之下7

7.

梦和现实常让人分不清界限，鸣人睡得模糊，他睡相极差，东一滚西一踹，睡床准得滚到地上去。怕是千手扉间一口一个妖魔鬼怪搞得他心里冥冥之中有了惧意，梦中俱是凶神恶煞的奇异妖魔，熙熙攘攘地挤在同一条街上。

那并不陌生，反倒很是熟悉，灯火阑珊，鸣人挤在奇装异服里，不觉得恐惧。梦里似乎神智都离了体，他只是抱着些小杂耍往前乱走，远远的一支敲锣打鼓的队伍缓缓走来，人群自动散开，鸣人怔愣地盯着那方向，好奇让他忘了手里满满当当的东西，推推搡搡之间一只小铜球掉到地上，在拥挤的人群脚边一溜儿跑了。

鸣人一下慌了，赶紧去追，他梦里好像跑不快似的，手脚都小了一个尺寸，肉肉的，仿佛一个八九岁的孩童。他不敢冲撞了队伍，只好在边缘急急地跑，渴盼铜球转到哪个脚下能被碰巧踹出来，可惜那小东西像长了脚似的没法停下，一来二去，鸣人心一横，正打算一鼓作气冲进去，那边一个人稳稳地踩住了那颗铜球，把它拾了起来。

在狰狞的脸庞和不知名的骨骼角刺中，拿起球的人长着一张再熟悉不过的脸，只不过少了些疤痕。

鸣人心中的声音呼之欲出，但他始终想不起来那是谁，明明那张脸的五官都历历在目，喉咙却像卡死了一样什么也说不出口。

“这是你的东西？”那青年说，好笑似的拍拍他的脑袋，“小孩子不要乱跑，东西拿稳一些，这可是送葬的行列。”

“送什么人……？”  
鸣人小心翼翼地接过球塞进兜里，他心里生出些不知名的好感。

“宇智波斑。”  
那人轻声说，转身走了。

鸣人下意识去拉他的衣角，手指不知沾到什么湿漉一片，他反手去看，十指尽是血。  
-

“唔！”  
他一下惊醒过来，冷汗淋漓。梦里的内容一时间悉数散去，只记得最后五指黏湿湿的恶心触感。鸣人劫后余生一般摩挲手指，干燥而粗糙，一些细细的碎屑被他碾到手上，闻起来是一股淡淡的腥味，带土身上的味道。

鸣人思绪停了一瞬，他把手掌抬高到月亮能照到的位置，血干涸形成的细小板结被碾碎在手指上，剩下没碰到的地方俱是不规则干掉的血块，这触目惊心的一瞬间，他忘了是梦还是现实。带土，或者一具血淋淋的尸体，冰冷无比地靠在他身侧，鸣人僵硬了一秒，慌张战胜了恐惧，他用手碰了碰带土的脸，把带土的头扶正到膝盖上，手指接触那些黑色的发尾时，很明显能感觉到血还在流。

“你这是去做什么了？”鸣人颇有点心疼，他深呼吸了一口，把额头上的汗抹掉，“我还以为我又做了噩梦。”

“不是梦。”带土沙哑地回应，他的手攥住鸣人的手腕，“我好冷。”

“我把衣服脱下来给你，像第一天那么着行吗？”鸣人已经放弃了惊讶，这连日的一惊一乍已经让他有种处变不惊的麻木，只要带土不是半截回来，他大抵都能冷静处理。只是这次的伤口尤其吓人，鸣人实在想不明白有什么能让一个人变成一个血糊糊，难道带土上山去和熊搏斗了吗？

他又无语又心痛，当务之急是先把衣服脱下来，鸣人三两下脱到只剩一件单薄的里衣，剩下都盖在带土身上。他自己躺下来，贴得近了些，虚虚地偎着。他怪不好意思，也不敢靠太近。带土的脸色极差，鸣人看他在凌乱的黑发底下露出的脸庞，疤痕又开始显露，血液从那裂口里淌过他的眼睛，留下一道蜿蜒的痕迹。

鸣人帮他把衣服拢了一下，趴在旁边小心地问，“你还好吗？”他说着用手去拨带土的头发，想看看伤口在哪里。但带土先一步搂了过来，鸣人僵硬了一瞬，他没有推开，或许抱着也能暖和一些，鸣人自认为体温不低，哪怕只穿一件单衣也一样。可带土没有停下来，他的手顺着衣襟的缝隙插进来，掠过胸膛和腰间，鸣人被他冰冷的手指冻的一激灵，一时间进退两难。

“你好暖和……”带土慢慢地说，鸣人从他的声音里听出一些别的什么，压抑的颤抖。这让鸣人很难往后抽离，他不知道带土是否真的冷到需要肉贴肉地拥抱，只好尴尬地躺在那边，把身体缩起来一些。

带土把头发拢了拢，他一只手搂着鸣人，另一只手在衣襟底下作乱，从腰间摸到小腹，鸣人的里衣基本上被撇开了大半，胸口小麦色的皮肤一览无余。到这地步他终于明白带土并不想取暖，至少，不仅仅是取暖。

鸣人被他摸得心烦意乱，他把自己又缩紧了一些，抓住带土的手指小声说，“我们靠紧一点就不会冷了，你这样弄得我很痒……”他心知这拒绝不够直观，他本应该狠狠推开带土，坚定不移地斥责带土出去，两个男人怎么说都不该做这种事。

但鸣人发觉了自己的迟疑，梦里的人与带土的脸逐渐重叠了，那么多的疑问和谜团纠缠在一起，究竟……无论答案是什么，他没办法拒绝。

带土轻笑了一声，仿佛很满意一般，把鸣人剩下的里衣彻底拉开，又凑得近了些，用舌头舔了舔鸣人赤裸的颈侧。鸣人的手指张开又握紧，没有推开。他不安地夹紧了腿，隐约有莫名的冲动在下腹鼓动，陌生的体感让他有点不知所措。

带土的手隔着仅剩的一点布料碾了碾鸣人的乳尖，他的手指极冷，鸣人一向觉得男人的那部位是个摆设，没想到被拨弄几下他就控制不住喉咙里的呻吟。带土吻了吻他发出声音的嘴唇，那些湿漉漉的血味笼罩着鸣人，让一切都显得怪诞又离奇。

一切仿佛是骤然发生，又好像经过了长达数年的时光，鸣人的亵裤被解开，带土的手指毫无技法地捏了捏他半勃的阳具，鸣人嘶了一声，低声喘息，“你要做什么啊？”

带土没有理鸣人，只是坐起来俯下身，把那根性器含在了嘴里。鸣人被他吓了一跳，手忙脚乱地要后退撤出，带土的一只手勾住他的腰身，鸣人没法继续动作，明明血流的那么厉害可手上的力气却分毫不少，几乎压出一道指痕。

鸣人无法，只好用手去推带土的头，他也坐起身来，衣衫凌乱，乳头鼓胀胀地肿着，充血导致一整块皮肤都红兮兮的，整一套被糟蹋过的烂样子。带土的手冷且胡来，鸣人被他按得苦不堪言，一边爽一边痛，这会被含着也是牙齿磕磕碰碰，好在舌头柔软而灵巧，加上手指掐住囊袋来回揉捏，鸣人只感觉下身一股快意，精水分股一波波涌了出来，他喘息着，眼睛里有了点快意逼出的泪水，带土抬起头来看他，鸣人赶紧去拨他的嘴，想让他吐出那些脏东西，但带土只是咽了下去。

鸣人下腹一痛，他缩了缩腿，也俯下身去拉带土的衣摆，磕磕绊绊地说，“我帮你也弄。”

带土任由他把亵衣解开，鸣人忍着下腹一抽一抽的余韵，耐心地把那根已然直挺挺的阳具吞了下去，好冷，他有点恶心，想来带土刚刚必然也这样觉得，不然牙齿不至于碰到那么多次。鸣人倒比较机灵，他有些莫名其妙的小聪明，一旦试对了就明白如何避开牙齿，只用嘴里的软肉去裹着那根不断往外冒白液的肉柱。只是带土的尺寸着实过分，鸣人不是很能含得住，口水顺着嘴角涌了出来，本来冷冰冰的东西在他努力的舔吻之下竟然也暖了几分，鸣人含得很耐心，按照他自己泄出的时间，带土也快了。可惜那东西含到他齿根发酸，仍然没有泄出的迹象，倒是前液涌得鸣人嘴里一片咸腥。

“够了。”带土轻声说，鸣人发觉他似乎没那么冷了，声音也不再那么沙哑。既然已经做到这步了，鸣人并不打算让带土吃亏，“我帮你弄出来。”他一边说一边按了按那饱满的根部，把肉囊轻轻咬了咬。

带土的声音变得更沉，“够了。”

鸣人只好讪讪松了手，他有点不好意思，“我弄得你不舒服是吗?”

“不是。”带土一把搂过他，手指往下伸，鸣人动了动腿，他有些食髓知味，渴盼着带土能更深入一些，又不明白是深入哪里。带土握住了他疲软的阳具，沾了沾上面黏湿的液体，还有一些口水，鸣人不明白，带土也没有说话，只是扯了扯鸣人湿漉漉的耻毛，手指往下滑。

鸣人头一次爽到泄出，整个下身还有规律地一抽一抽，后面的口子也是这样，微微翕张着。带土的手指摸了摸那一块紧绷的软肉，鸣人倒吸一口冷气，他局促不安地夹了夹腿，但带土不容置否地架高了他一只腿，手指伸进了艰涩的肉道。

冷得不行。鸣人痛得一缩，他的脚趾崩成一条直线，带土安慰似的吻了吻他的嘴唇，鸣人扭头避开。他的手指抓住了带土衣摆的布料，疯了一样，他竟然会让一个男人的手指插进后庭，在屁股里搅合成一团。

手指滑进甬道，鸣人放弃了抵抗，他把腿张大了一些，便于带土能真正撑开包裹在一起的肉洞，他们靠得前所未有的近，带土的呼吸声变得凌乱。鸣人感觉到他的焦急，但无从得知原因。那些黑发均匀地撒在大腿内侧，鸣人发痒又疼得不行，只好默默咬着牙，用手紧紧攥着带土的手臂。

那些水，精水，或者他屁股里自从带土摸了之后就开始往外流的东西，鸣人开始恍惚起来，他感觉到冷，带土背对着月光在他的穴里抠挖，鸣人连抵抗的颤抖都做不到，他的脚踝被月光照射着，和带土的黑发缠绕在一起，他仿佛溺毙在一滩死水里，无法挣扎，无法逃脱。

将他唤醒的是身体内部传来的冰冷，鸣人像一条可怜的鱼一样绷紧了身体，几乎要跳起来，他死死攥住带土的胳膊，不可置信地问，“你怎么……”他伸手去摸被扩张成一个圆的穴口，是带土的阳具，一些耻毛扎得鸣人大腿内侧的嫩肉发痒，囊带挤在他的腿根，沉甸甸的很有分量感。

“呜……”  
鸣人倒吸了一口冷气，他的眼眶通红，不知道自己怎么到了如此境遇，身体里仅剩的一点暖意也被这冰凉凉的物件搅得一干二净，他小心地夹紧了腿，把带土圈在中间，“你能不能拔出去？好冷……”

“……鸣人。”带土的声音听起来几乎像是叹息，鸣人被他叫的无端发毛，一些冰冷的感觉像蛇一样攀上他的背脊。

带土开始动了，鸣人的性器颤巍巍地立起来，他的手攥着亵衣的边角，那种痛苦混杂着快乐，让他的体内被分成冰火两个部分，最终交融成一滩暖水。他不知道带土是否一直都这么冷，哪怕只是相连的部分这样的接触，都让鸣人冻的发抖，如果带土从始至终都活在这样寒冷的躯壳里，那他该有多么彻骨的冷漠。  
可并不是，这个男人的吻是热的。

鸣人下意识抱紧了带土，他贴着带土冰冷的胸膛，小心翼翼，像焐热一块冰一般努力。带土冲撞的速度逐渐加快，鸣人发出破碎的呻吟，他的腹部抽搐，精水滑了出来，带土射在他里面，然后像孩子一样拥住鸣人，把头深深埋进鸣人的颈窝。

那些毛躁的发尾几乎让人发痒，他们躺在一片狼藉之中，带土的一部分还紧紧插在他的身体里。鸣人没有力气，他不明白这一切如何发生，只知道它结束得很寻常，他能感觉到身体里那根疲软的性器一突一突的挑动，带土吻了吻他的脖颈，抬起头来又吻鸣人的嘴。

那双眼睛又变得血红，鸣人把脱下来的衣服扯了一点盖在两个人身上，他们几乎赤裸着相拥，鸣人微微动了动腿，他脸上的潮热绯红还未褪去，只是努力张开身体去捂热带土，现下另一边的体温也确实有所回升。

鸣人知道自己什么都不用说，他静静注视着带土通红的瞳仁，那双眼睛里既温柔又疲惫，像看着什么易碎品似的珍惜。带土往上顶了顶，他们结合到新的深度。鸣人股间一片濡湿泥泞，他的腿搭在带土的腰上，一些精水顺着穴口的缝隙流了出来。

月光，柔软的月光。带土把鸣人抱进更紧了一些，“睡吧。”他说，声音近乎哀求。


End file.
